Sempiternal
by LookForTheTruth
Summary: What happens when you find your enemy bloodied and beaten in an alley? Izaya is hurt and was raped and can't believe it when his own enemy is the one who finds him. Shizuo can't believe that he's helping the flea. Where does this lead them now? Picture is not owned by me but off of Google. Warnings are inside along with additional things. Mature content. Developed Shizaya.


**A/N: Why hello, hello, hello~ This is my first Rated M story! Yay!(:  
No promises on updates. I'll update whenever I can, so I'm sorry if I kinda just crushed your dreams right now. D: I just wrote (typed) this up so I can see how it goes and this also was the winner for the rated M story so I had to keep my word. :) This will be the first time for me writing in different POVs and in Shizuo's since normally I write it in Izaya's POV. I don't know why I guess it's cause it's easier for me to write it in his POV and cause I understand him a bit more..? Hmm..**

**Warnings: The story involves implied rape and may or may not include self harm and yaoi in the future. This has not been decided yet. But it may change so be aware. Flashbacks may be graphic at times. Also swearing but I mean really? There's swearing in a lot of stories.**

**Genres:*not in order* Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Drama/Angst/Friendship/and there's most likely more but I just can't rememeber xD**

**Other: OC but will be OOC at times. (Sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I feel really honored that you think I owe Durarara but sadly, I don't.**

* * *

**Izaya POV**

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

My head, my chest, my legs, my ass, even my fucking toes hurt.

Those bastards.

They'll pay. Oh they will.

I'll kill them. Kill them with my own hands.

Only if I can get to Shinra's first.

It's nighttime and I'm in a dirty alley, my head pounding, and I'm feeling to lose my conscious. I grip onto the wall as I shuffle down the alley, managing to trip and fall straight onto my face. I groan in place, feeling my knees and below starting to fall asleep. I close my eyes.

Stupid drug. They paralyzed my nerves.

I slowly push myself up with my arms and try to get on my knees to stand up again. I manage to stand up, with my legs shaking, and put a hand to the wall to get my balance. I take small slow steps as I head in the direction of Shinra's, black dots starting to invade my vision.

Continuing to walk, I start hearing footsteps behind me and tense up, wondering if they found me again. I close my eyes, the memories flowing through me.

_Cold hands touching me everywhere._

_They tied up my wrists to a pipe as each one took their turn. I hear their evil laughter as they see me scream in pain and agony._

_They stop for a moment before shoving something huge into my mouth, gagging me with their orgasm. I choke as I spit it out, only to be rewarded with a slap and another thrust shoved up my ass._

_I scream louder hoping that anyone, anyone at all, will come and help me._

I gasp as I open my eyes, taking a look around my surroundings, seeing that I'm in an alley and not in their filthy hands.

The footsteps sound right behind me and feel someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I quickly grab my flick blade and spin around, putting the knife at my suspect's neck.

I look to see a bartender suit in front of me and lift my head up to see Shizuo smoking a cigarette, still wearing those silly sunglasses even though it's nighttime.

He looks at me with no expression on his face and I can't help but laugh.

It's just so ironic.

Who would have thought that I would be raped and then see my enemy stand in front of me, all in the same night?

I throw my head back and clutch my head as I laugh then wipe away the hot tears that manage to fall.

"Wow! Now I'm starting to see Shizu-chan too? Oh joy!" I say and pull my knife back just a little. His eye twitches, which I find for my amusement.

"What the hell are you doing in Ikebukuro, flea?" He growls and I simply sigh.

"Oh Shizu-chan, trust me if I knew what was going to happen today, I wouldn't have come." I say and start seeing him become double. I squint and try to regain my vision, only to sway and fall onto my knees.

"Hey!" he yells and I crouch over to vomit everything that's in my stomach.

I gag as I throw up cum and blood, white mixing with red. Disgusting.

"Izaya!" I hear Shizuo yell but am too busy to listen to hear what he is saying, as I'm starting to fall into darkness.

"Shizu-chan..." I whisper before losing my conscious completely.

**Shizuo POV**

I was walking down the alley smoking, taking a casual stroll before heading home when I heard a groan coming from somewhere.

I heard a crash somewhere and turn to see who it was, only to find no one there. I shrug it off as I continue to walk, to hear shuffling.

Now I know that somethings going on.

I take a right turn in the alley to see a black figure shuffle down the alley, using his hand as support. He's taking slowly poor steps as he heads in the direction of Shinra's house.

Is he hurt? I wonder, and make my way over there.

The figure stops and puts a hand to his head and I thought he might have hit his head against something. I see the figure's breathing become quicker and then hear a gasp come from him. His head whips around side to side, as if he doesn't remember where he was at.

I walk closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, getting ready to ask if he's okay when I'm greeted with a knife on my blade.

I look down to see a familiar coat and see the knife, quickly recognizing who I found.

Izaya. The damn flea.

I stay calm though and watch as he looks up at me, his gaze a bit deadly.

Then he starts laughing maniacally.

He throws his head back and clutches his head with one hand, the knife still at my throat with the other. Tears peak out and fall but he wipes them away as he says, "Wow! Now I'm starting to see Shizu-chan too? Oh joy!" He pulls the knife a little away and I feel my eye twitch in annoyance at the nickname and see him smirk at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, flea?" I growl but he just sighs.

"Oh Shizu-chan, trust me if I knew what was going to happen today, I wouldn't have come." Huh? What does he mean by that?

I see him squint a little at me, almost glaring at me, and start to sway, ending up on his knees.

"Hey!" I yell and see him crouch beside the dumpster to puke.

"Izaya!" I say and watch as he throws up a lot, gagging too, and I can almost feel the disgust in my own stomach. I see white and blood around him and cringe as he continues to throw up everything in such a horrible sound.

"Hey flea, you okay? I can take you to Shinra's." I suggest but he doesn't seem to be listening.

Why should I help him? He's my enemy! He's messed with me ever since high school! I should just leave him here to rot and whatnot. I can even beat him up right now since he's so defenseless. I can just go home right now and never see his face again. But I know if I do, the guilt will eat me alive. Goddamn it.

"Shizu-chan..." I hear him whisper before fainting by the mess he threw up just seconds ago.

"Izaya!" And I crouch down to him, lifting him up into my arms to head to Shinra's. His breath hitches a bit and I get a closer look at him.

He looks horrible.

His clothes are ripped up and dirty, his coat even covered in holes and cuts. He has bruises on his neck and a red mark on his cheek. His face is marked with dirt and a trail of blood and something white leaves the side of his mouth.

I can hear his breath starting to lower and become almost inaudible. I quicken my pace, now nearly running, to Shinra's. I knock and catch my breath, Shinra opening the door with a large smile only to drop.

"What the heck happened?" he yells and opens the door wider for us to come in. "Did you beat him up, Shizuo? I know you both hate each other and all but this is too far!"

He leads me inside and takes me into a room, motioning to lay Izaya down onto the bed. I oblige and he walks over to him.

"I didn't even touch the louse!" I say to defend myself, and see Shinra begin to treat him. "I was walking down an alley and happened to see him. He seemed to be going to your place and at first I didn't know who it was until he put a knife to my throat. Then I looked down and saw it was him. He started laughing like a psycho and then threw up by a dumpster before passing out."

Shinra started taking off Izaya's coat (or what was left of it) and began taking off his shirt.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked and threw the articles down onto the floor.

"Um.." I think back and remember. "Yeah he said in his annoying voice 'Wow! Now I'm starting to see Shizu-chan too? Oh joy!' and then I said 'What the hell are you doing here, flea' then he said something about that if he knew what was going to happen today, he wouldn't have come but I was confused by what he meant by that." I mocked the informant's voice with his usual annoying cheery sound.

Shinra gasped and I couldn't see what happened because he started pushing me out the door.

"Why don't you go talk to Celty as I treat up Izaya, 'kay?" he says and before I can give an answer, he shuts the door in my face.

"Tch." I say and head over to the living room to go talk to the Dullahan.

**Shinra POV**

Oh god, I thought after I kicked Shizuo out.

Izaya's torso was covered in bruises and cuts and if the top was this bad, I didn't want to know what it looked like below his waist.

I start taking off his pants to see if there's any stitching I need to do when I see a trail of blood run down his leg, leading up to his behind.

He was raped.

I slowly take off his boxers and can see white cum leak out and I nearly cry at the sight.

I knew that Izaya could be an asshole but he didn't deserve this. This was too cruel for anyone. I never considered Izaya as a best friend but I was friends with him since middle school. I cared about him.

I patch up his behind and put on a new pair of boxers so he wouldn't wake up feeling sticky and icky. I wipe off all the blood that I saw and then work my way up his torso.

His right cheek seems swollen and I just know he went through hell.

The bruises I could do nothing for but I began disinfecting the wounds, the alcohol sizzling and thank goodness he was out cold because he would be screaming in agony.

I got a needle and yarn ready for stitching when I couldn't help but notice that the cuts didn't look like regular cuts.

They looked like whip marks.

I let a few tears fall as I stitch up his chest then pull a hospital gown over him once I'm done.

I give out a shuddery breath before wiping the tears away and go to Shizuo and Celty to tell them the atrocious news.

**Shizuo POV**

I was sitting on the couch next to Celty, having a conversation with her, when I saw Shinra walk in, his eyes completely red.

"W-What's wrong?" I ask, never seeing the goofy Shinra sad. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"He was raped." he whispers then bites his lower lip.

I look over at Celty, my mouth hung open.

She quickly types a message. **WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS RAPED?!**

"He... He has signs of being abused and raped."

"He was raped? How were they able to catch him? I chase him all the time and can never catch him." I asked in shock.

"He must have been drugged or something. Other than that, I don't know."

I scratch the back of my head, processing the news I just got.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask and Shinra looks surprised, not feeling the need to hide his shocked expression.

"You actually care if he's going to be alright?"

"I may hate that flea's guts but I am concerned about him and his health. I'm not some asshole who's grateful at what happened to him. I would never do that. That's just sick. Wrong even."

He nods, opened his mouth, and was about to say more before we heard Izaya whimper in the other room.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! It's good to know you read it to this point. I feel special~  
Do you mind giving me a review? I need to know if 1) they are people reading this and 2) if I need to continue this. Again, I most likely will not update this frequently and I do apologize. :( **  
**I hope to see you in Chapter 2! :D**


End file.
